Solid oral drug compositions or preparations have various release profiles such as an immediate release profile as referenced by FDA guidelines (“Dissolution Testing of Immediate Release Solid Oral Dosage Forms”, issued August 1997, Section IV-A) or an extended release profile as referenced by FDA Guidelines (“Extended Release Oral Dosage Forms: Development, Evaluation, and Application of In Vitro/In Vivo Correlations”, Food and Drug Administration, CDER, September 1997, Page 17). In the dissolution testing guideline for immediate release profiles, materials which dissolve at least 80% in the first 30 to 60 minutes in solution qualify as immediate release profiles. Therefore, immediate release solid dosage forms permit the release of most or all of the active ingredient over a short period of time, such as 60 minutes or less, and make rapid absorption of the drug possible.
Additional advantages of immediate release formulations include increased flexibility in drug administration by allowing the target drug to be administered either as multiples of lower strength formulations or as one higher strength formulation.
Food and Drug Administration guidelines (see, e.g., ICH Guideline Q3B, Revision 2, July 2006) provide limits for the amount of degradation product(s) that may be present in pharmaceutical formulations.
Maximum Daily DoseDegradation Product Threshold<10 mg1.0% or 50 μg TDI, whichever is lower10 mg-100 mg0.5% or 200 μg TDI, whichever is lower>100 mg-2 g0.2% or 3 mg TDI, whichever is lowerTDI: Total daily intake
If the amount of degradation products exceeds the above thresholds, additional safety and toxicity studies may be required in accordance with the guidelines. To avoid the need for additional testing, it is therefore important to develop dosage forms that are stable over extended periods of time, and contain amounts of degradation product(s) within the FDA guidelines.
There is a need for stable dosage forms containing these compounds which comply with FDA degradation product guidelines. Applicants have now developed stable and bioavailable immediate release formulations containing (thio)-carbamoyl-cyclohexane derivatives. These formulations are disclosed herein.